


A Warning.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Groping, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Threats, Thumb-sucking, after i catch up on my other fics, bulge, huehuehue, might continue this, pussy slapping, pussy smacking, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat.Sophie is told this by Lucifer.It's gonna get sexual.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	A Warning.

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter prompt. I've been gathering new ideas for chapters and new fics (:<

“Did something happen last night to keep you up?”

I considered myself lucky I already set my plate on the table. Lucifer’s bass voice already gave me quite the surprise that morning—I half expected he would have slaughtered me for visiting Belphegor the night prior. His inquiry only startled me further.

To my astonishment, he had no clue. _Phew_.

“You’re reading into it too much,” I replied, preparing to seat myself when I felt a sturdy grip on my hips. I jerked my head up, Lucifer’s heated gaze addressing my currently ruffled one. Without hesitation, I was pinned to the edge of the dining room table, my legs forcibly parted by his solid thighs.

“Hm, perhaps you’re right,” his head leaned in close to mine, his cheek brushing my temple, “Let me give you a piece of advice.”

“You should focus on surviving this year here,” His dressed hands moved lightly up my waist and to my tits, “finishing the exchange program, and going back to the **human world**.” For emphasis, he pinched my nipples over my uniform; the bastard didn’t miss. Instinct took over as I wiggled against his confinement, nudging his bulge with my now-soaking cunt.

“ _That’s_ all you need to concern yourself with,” one of his hands skipped down my torso and to my mons pubis, “Would you like me to make it a bit clearer for you?”

A shudder screamed to be vocalized in my being as I trembled on the table. I shook my head and endeavored to move—which proved to be in vain. Doing so only provoked Lucifer to fasten his handle on me, his head dipping to my neck. His full frontal was now melded to mine, my cunt beating against his concealed erection.

“’Curiosity killed the cat’”, without any kind of warning, the firstborn sank his teeth into my skin, simultaneously gifting my pussy with an unyielding smack. A muted cry tumbled out of my lips, terrified of the fact that _anyone_ could walk in. “Surely, you’ve heard this expression?” He snarled against my skin, his fangs pushing at the area he already bit. His other hand crept into the front of my outfit, finding one of my bare nipples. He nipped it with his index and middle finger, his breath heavy.

“Well, curiosity can very _literally_ get **you** killed here as well,” Luci hissed, my moans increasing with each touch, rut and slap he inflicted on me. He shut me up by crushing my lips to his. The hand previously taunting my tit snaked upward, securing my jaw so I couldn’t resist.

“Hmm,” he hummed against my lips before he pulled back, “I guess that’s more of what you’d call a word of **warning** than a piece of advice…” he traced my lip with his thumb before shoving it in my mouth, “Suck while I wrap this up.”

I was reluctant for a split second before the choice was made for me. His thumb barged its way in my mouth, my lips oddly quick to close around it. The taste of leather permeated my tongue as the Avatar of Pride continued his ultimatum.

“Forget _all_ about what happened last night,” he cupped my cunt in his hand before executing another whack against it. A whispered whine breezed past my lips. My writhing was hindered by his hand still holding me in place. “I allowed you to satisfy your curiosity as a favor to you—since you brought me that record.” Lucifer’s eyes darkened as I teethed at his thumb in my mouth still, his pupils dilating to a degree I’d never seen before.

“But rest assured,” he released me entirely, “It **won’t** happen again.” A pleading whimper danced in my throat as he left one last kiss on my lips. He smiled smugly, before sitting at his seat…

…just in time for all the other brothers to come pouring into the dining room.

“Sit next to me, Sophie.”


End file.
